Changing Hearts, And Eyes
by glo316
Summary: Draco's dating the girl that Ron just can't keep his eyes off. And her eyes are just one part of her that's complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Questions Of Concern **

The Great Hall was filled with students crowded around their four house tables. Hermione had her nose submerged into the Daily Prophet, while Harry and Ron discussed possible quidditch strategies. Ron spoke in a mumble with his breakfast showing as he moved his lips.

'Ron, would you _please_ close your mouth while you eat. It's nauseating.' Hermione said, her head still behind the newspaper.

'Hokay.' Ron responded. Stopping to talk to chew the contents of his mouth.

Hermione lowered the paper to glance at Ron, rolled her eyes and then continued to read.

'Anything good in there?' Harry asked.

'No. I'm just keeping up to date with current affairs.'

Ron sat there finishing his breakfast quietly as Hermione had asked him to. Staring into thin air, thinking about nothing until he saw her again. He perked up and saw the familiar emblem on her robes,

'Gryffindor?' he said aloud without thinking.

'Yes Ron, we _are_ in Gryffindor.' Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione took a break and looked in the direction of Ron's gaze, 'she's taken.' She stated simply.

Ron immediately snapped out of his trance, 'what do you mean, 'she's taken'?'

'I heard she's dating someone.' Hermione answered.

'Who are you talking about?' Harry interrupted.

Ron pointed in the direction of a silver haired girl sitting at the Slytherin table. Her eyes were black, yet shined purple and covered in make-up. She was short with a true tan, and her hair floated above her shoulders, flicked inwards and out with a streak of black. She was giggling at a joke that was told.

'Isn't she cute?'

'I've seen her before.' Harry said.

'I love it when she smiles.' Ron began, not listening to Harry's last remark.

Harry gave Ron a worried look, 'have you _ever_ spoken to her?'

'No.' Ron said in a sigh, 'but that doesn't matter. I will, as soon as –'

'-She walks into your dreams.' Harry said, finishing Ron's sentence with a smile.

'Now I remember. She's going out with Malfoy.' Hermione added.

'What?' Ron said louder than he expected, causing a few people close by to turn and look in his direction.

'I said she's going out with Malfoy, look.' Hermione had now folded up her newspaper, put it into her bag and was pointing over at the Slytherin table.

'He _is _sitting right next to her, Ron.'

'Maybe they're friends.'

'No Ron, I don't think so. I saw Pansy Parkinson crying in the girl's bathroom the other week, cursing Latasha Gorodin.'

'Who's that?' Ron asked stupidly.

'The girl you're infatuated with.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Hermione, how come you know so much about her?' Harry asked.

'She's in a few of my classes.' Hermione said, getting to her feet, 'Speaking of classes, I should run along to class. See you two later.'

For the rest of the day, Ron's mind kept drifting off to Latasha Gorodin. He liked dreaming about bumping into her in a quiet corridor, hearing her shout out his name and announcing her undying love for him. Harry would nudge him in the arm because a teacher would head in their direction, always knocking him out of this unfinished dream.

Late in the afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to visit Hagrid in his cabin. Walking out of the castle, into the fresh air of a blue but clouded sky, Ron was again plagued by Latasha's image. She was sitting on the grass with Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle leaning against a nearby wall. Ron watched as he passed by. He now noticed that Latasha's eyes were now a dark shade of green. At that moment Malfoy leaned into her, looking like he was attempting to kiss her, but she pulled away. At this, Ron's heart skipped a beat.

_Maybe she doesn't like Malfoy as much as he thinks. Maybe she'll dump him right here and now - I wanna stay and watch it. I want to see Malfoy's ugly face when he finds out he's being dumped._ Ron thought to himself, not realising how slow his pace had become.

'Ron, hurry up. We haven't got long and I have homework.' Hermione said in a bossy tone.

'Hermione, we all have homework.' Ron replied.

'Yes, but I actually want to do mine.' She threw back.

They both sighed with annoyance before catching up with Harry who was ahead of them.

After dinner, Malfoy and Latasha were sat inside the Slytherin common room. No Crabbe or Goyle in sight. The fireplace was alight and most people were still at dinner or were ordered to get out or go to their dormitories by Malfoy.

'We're finally alone.' He said leaning towards Latasha, placing his lips upon hers. Their kiss seemed to last for many minutes. It started with their lips as the only things locked, but soon enough their arms were wrapped around each other and Latasha was sitting across Malfoy's lap. When they parted lips, Latasha looked into Malfoy's grey eyes and wondered about what he was thinking. Malfoy sat there comfortably, checking the room to see if anyone was watching them.

'Tasha, why did you pull away from me earlier?' Malfoy said, searching the room for nothing.

'Outside? On the grass?' she asked softly.

'Yeah. Are you embarrassed to kiss me?'

'No. It's just that there's this boy who keeps staring at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable.'

'He's probably jealous at the fact that you're with me.'

Latasha giggled.

'Do you know who it is?'

'I don't know he's name, but he's got red hair. And hangs with Hermione and that boy with the scar.'

'Weasley? Weasley has been checking you out?' he said, raising his voice and scowling.

'How should I know?'

'He'll pay.' Malfoy said to himself, planning.

'Your not going to do anything to him are you?' she asked, searching Malfoy's screwed up face for an answer. She could tell he hated this boy who she had barely mentioned for such a small reason. 'Please Draco. Please, for me. Don't do anything to him. And I mean _anything_. Okay?'

'But he deserves it.'

Latasha stroked his cheek and brushed her lips against the side of his neck. She heard a whisper of a groan in response and paused to look at him, 'Draco, do you promise me?'

'I promise.' He said quickly, wanting her to carry on.

'Well, It's getting late and I should get back to Gryffindor tower.'

'Can't you stay just a bit longer?'

Latasha shook her head with a sorry smile,

'And I think I'm going to have to sit at my own table at breakfast tomorrow too. Professor McGonagall's not very happy about me sitting at the Slytherin table.' She said getting up off of Malfoy's lap.

'You don't have to take orders from that miserable old bat.'

'She's my head of house, Draco.'

'I bet my dad could sort that out. Maybe I could get him to talk to some people and get you to –'

'Draco, everything doesn't have to be _sorted_ out. It'll be fine. I was obviously put in Gryffindor because I belong there. Anyway, I should go now.' She said with a quick kiss during which she grabbed his hand. 'Walk me out.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...Interested? Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Common Sense **

The next morning at breakfast, Ron was sat across from Harry.

'Harry, have you done that essay for Snape?' Ron said as he forked more bacon onto his place.

'So you can copy it?'

'Yeah. I don't understand what he goes on about.'

'Me either, but I haven't done it yet. I was going to do it later, but I don't see how it will make a difference. He has it in for me.'

'Do you think Hermione has done it?'

'Ron, I don't think she'll let you copy.'

'Maybe I can get her to help.'

'Why don't you ask her now, here she comes. Hey Hermione.' Harry said with a little wave.

'Good morning Harry.' Hermione said brightly as she sat down, 'good morning Ron. This is Latasha.' She said motioning to the other side of herself where Latasha stood, 'Latasha, meet Harry and Ron.'

At that moment, Ron swallowed hard only to realise the smirk on Harry's face. He knew what he was thinking and had no chance to prove him wrong. His nerves were taking control and he was rendered speechless as Harry and Hermione conversed with Latasha.

Later in Gryffindor common room, Ron tried to explain to Hermione the reason he kept quiet during breakfast.

'She makes me nervous.' He said squirming in his armchair.

'How do you expect ask her out if you can't engage yourself in simple conversation with her? She's incredibly nice.' Hermione said with her quill in hand and a piece of parchment beneath it, writing as she spoke. Sometimes flicking through a textbook to find information.

'I know she's nice – she's really nice. It's 'cause I _like_ her.'

_I like her. I like a lot. There's something…I'm not sure what it is. She's different. _Ron thought to himself.

'Actually I'm surprised Malfoy would date such a nice girl. Especially someone in Gryffindor-'

'I'm surprised she'd date _Malfoy_. Hasn't she heard 'bout his family? _And_ he's in Slytherin.' Ron said cutting Hermione off mid sentence. The portrait hole opened and Harry appeared. He walked over, dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed in a near armchair. The coffee table that was in front of the chairs were covered with Ron and Hermione's bags, plus a few extra quills and parchment and textbooks.

'Harry, how did it go?' Hermione asked.

'Detention was the usual. Ron, Have you finished Snape's essay?'

'Yeah. Hermione checked it for me too.' Ron picked up his bag and fished through it for the right piece of parchment, 'here you go.'

'Thanks.' Harry said taking out a quill and parchment to start writing his essay.

'Hi!' said a voice.

Ron looked to the source, to find Latasha Gorodin standing inches away from him.

'How are you?' she said.

Ron stared at her for a moment, then nodded his head when he realised she was staring straight back at him with a confused expression on her face.

'We're fine, just finishing off homework. Latasha how are you?' Hermione said.

'Great. You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?' She asked, her eyes still in Ron's direction.

'No, it's fine.' Harry replied

'Thank you _so_ much, Harry, right?' and he nodded, 'It's just that I don't know many people. Well people in Gryffindor.'

'You know us.' Hermione stated.

Hermione quickly finished her work, and then sat with Latasha talking. Ron fumbled with his fingers whilst not taking his eyes away from his hands.

_Why did she stare at me like that? She asked me how I was. Maybe she does like me. Maybe she doesn't. She could've been being nice. She is sitting next to me, on the arm of my chair. I can smell the scent of…what is that – ice cream? She smells like vanilla ice cream. _

Hermione left for a few minutes, which left Latasha with Harry and Ron. Ron was still quiet, trying as best he could not to lower the sound of sniffing noises that made it obvious he was smelling her. Harry on the other hand, decided to jump into conversation,

'I heard you're going out with Malfoy?'

'Yeah, I am.' she replied. Looking dumbfounded.

'He hates Gryffindors.' Harry said, making a point.

'No he doesn't.'

The portrait hole opened and inside came Hermione clutching a book, which had no doubt come from the library.

'Latasha, Malfoy's outside. He said he's waiting for you.' Hermione said with a bitterness spike in her tone. She turned to look at Ron and Harry, 'I hate how he always calls me a 'filthy mudblood' it really antagonizes me.'

'I told you he hates Gryffindors.' Harry added.

'I'll ask him about that later. But, what's so offensive about the word 'mudblood'? And what does it mean?' Latasha asked, regardless of the strange looks she got from the three. 'What?' she asked innocently.

'A mudblood is a muggle born witch. Like me.' Hermione stated.

'Muggles? What are muggles? I've heard Draco joke about muggles with his friends, but I don't know what they are.'

'Muggles are people with no magical powers. How come you don't know this?' Hermione again answered like she had read it from a book.

'I don't live in the wizarding world.' Latasha said.

Throughout these questions Ron held his head up, listening. Wondering how she didn't know such common information. It had never occurred to Ron as to when he first laid eyes on her.

'When did you join Hogwarts?' were Ron's first words in Latasha's presence. She glanced at him along with Harry and Hermione, before answering,

'I started this year.'

'I didn't know you could start Hogwarts at any other time than in the first year.' Hermione said.

'Me either.' Harry added.

'It was special circumstances.' Latasha replied humbly. Ron had asked one question, and from that question he had gotten more of an answer than any other. He noticed a change in her. Her eyes once more seemed to have changed colour, a shade of soft blue turned to grey.

That night Latasha was sat in her dormitory writing in her diary in the dark. Her fellow roommates were all asleep and her eyes had now changed to those that belonged to a cats'.

_Dear diary, _

_Hermione Granger introduced me to her friends today, Harry and Ron. Ron's the one who I've seen staring at me. I thought he was just being weird, but I think I'm beginning to like him. Yeah, I'm with Draco, I've been telling myself that all evening. But I don't know. When I was sitting with Harry and Ron, Hermione came in and told me Draco was outside, and that he called her a 'mudblood'. As far as I know, that's an insult, but I don't see Draco saying that. Well…I guess there was that time when he put that spell on that boy who was just passing by. That was really mean. Or when that girl cried because he wouldn't let her stay in the Slytherin common room because he wanted us to have some time alone. I guess it is possible that Draco hates Gryffindors. That's what Harry told me, but then why would he be dating me? _

Breakfast next morning was comfortable. Now Ron had begun to learn how to deal with some of his emotion. There were times, especially in the Great Hall that morning, when Latasha would aim her focus at him.

'Could you pass me the toast?' Latasha said, her piercing purple eyes attached to Ron's blue.

'Here you go.' He said, lifting the rack of toast and passing it to her. Latasha put a couple of slices on her plate and went for the butter with her knife. Ron watched her spread the butter and caught her eye. She returned the favour, keeping her gaze and flashing her teeth as she chewed with a smile.

_Is she looking at me? _He thought. Her constant gaze made him feel almost uneasy, he checked his face and felt around it for residue of food. He looked down at his plate, then back up to find her eyes watching a girl at the Ravenclaw table receiving a letter by owl. Once Ron's focus was back on his place, Latasha smiled.

Because Latasha had forgotten a book, she decided to head off a little early. Just outside the Great Hall, about to ascend the stairs, she heard someone calling her name.

'Latasha! Latasha wait!'

Spinning around, she saw Draco standing there with his cronies. "What do _you_ want?" she said.

'You're friends with Potter now?' Draco asked.

'So what if I am?'

Draco took a step forwards leaving a gap between Crabbe and Goyle, 'you know how I feel about Potter. I would appreciate it if you didn't hang around with him and his mudblood friends.'

Crabbe and Goyle whispered to one another, giggling like a couple of girls.

'Draco, why do you keep calling Hermione a mudblood?'

'Because that's what she is, a filthy mudblood.' He hissed, his face so close to hers.

Latasha eyeballed Draco with utter distaste. She wanted to tear, but decided to run.

Her petite feet gently sprung off the floor as her robes whipped through the air, while streams of tears fell down her face.

_Why would Draco do this? Act like that? Was I wrong to think he was wonderful, loving? I don't know anything anymore. Everyone I've ever loved has lied to me. My mum, my dad, Draco. _Latasha thought. Her mind thumped with questions and blood as her body grew tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, it's just been hard for me to write with all my coursework and exams i've been having lately. But here's the next chapter...hope you like it...and thanks for calling my story 'cute', and thanks cause 'cute' is one of my favourite words!

Read, and if you want you can review.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Abusing Power**

'Harry, when did you last see Latasha?' Ron whispered.

'I told you; the last time I saw her was with you at breakfast. I haven't seen her since,'

Hermione was quietly reading her potions textbook at the table in front, 'Hermione, psst…' she jerked her head immediately in Ron's direction asking only with her eyes of his reason for calling, 'when was the last time you saw Latasha?' he mouthed.

'What?' she replied in a whisper.

'Have you seen Latasha?' he repeated in a low voice.

She shook her head and turned back to her book.

_No one's seen her. I hope nothing's happened to her – Draco has better no done anything to her 'cause I swear if he has…he will pay. _

Latasha was sat in her empty dormitory, on her neat bed with the cold sun shinning through the window. Her pen in one hand, her diary resting on her knee.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm crying right now. I can't stop. Draco's a liar. He made me think that he was all nice and lovely, and caring and considerate, but he's not! He's a bloody liar! A greasy haired, bullying blonde idiot! What was I thinking dating him? Harry was right! And how dare he call Hermione a mudblood! The nerve of him, he thinks he's so high and mighty walking around with those boneheads he calls friends! He thinks he's so much better than everybody else! I hate him, HATE HIM!_

Book in hand, Hermione walked at a pace. She had just come from the library where she had finished her homework and found a book about famous muggle-known wizards. Half way down the corridor, she passed a girl whose hair was messed up and covered her face. She slowed her pace to get a look at the girl,

'Are you alright?' she asked

The girl brushed her hair from her face, 'Hermione.'

'Latasha? What's the matter? What's happened?' Hermione asked hastily taking a tissue from her pocket and giving it to Latasha, 'did something happen? No one's seen you all day – since breakfast. Where have you been?' Hermione put her arm around Latasha and attempted to comfort and guide her down the corridor, 'lets get back to Gryffindor tower,'

'- No!' Latasha replied, making an abrupt stop in the middle of the empty corridor.

'It's nice and warm in the common room,'

'No.' she replied more forcefully this time, stepping away from Hermione.

'Okay, we won't go.' Hermione said quickly, 'how about…the Owlery? It's cold up there, but at this time of night it's bound to be quiet.'

Latasha's eye's changed from the flashing of green and grey, to the stable shade of blue, 'that sounds better,' she said.

As they were walking, Hermione's nosiness overcame her causing her to ask, 'what happened?'

Latasha stopped wiping her tears and said, 'I saw Draco earlier.'

'Did he say something horrible?'

'No,' she replied shaking her head.

'He didn't _threaten_ you, did he?' she questioned cautiously.

'No.'

'Then what happened?'

'He didn't do anything, we just talked.'

It was late night before the girls got back to their dormitory, and most of the Gryffindor were too tired to notice or care of two students arriving late. Once back in her bed, Latasha reached into her schoolbag to uncover her diary from the inside of the ripped lining. In its spiral bind a golden pen with the initials 'E.W', which she used to write. It was such a change to the usual quill and ink she was now made to write with.

_Dear diary,_

_I had a chat with Hermione. I told her how stupid I felt about Draco. She's a great listener. I haven't had a friend for what seems like forever. If only I had one all those months ago. You know, it's only been three months. Three months, it feels like much longer. I don't want to go back home. Draco said that I could stay with him during the next holiday, but I guess that's changed now. Hermione suggested that I dump him, but I want our relationship to settle first…then I'll dump him. I don't want to blow our break up out of proportion so that he'll hate me…I want it to end as nice as possible. I need sleep; my eyes feel like they're burning, I need some rest._

In the mid afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione were conversing in the Gryffindor common room. They sat in the armchairs by the fireplace. Harry and Ron ate sweets while making meaningless chitchat about what-the-world-would-be-like-if-we-were-pets-to-animals. Hermione was busy reading the book she had checked out of the library.

'I hope Scrabbers would give me a warm place to sleep, and good food.'

'Ron, is all you think about your stomach?'

'Sometimes I think about quidditch, and sometimes I think about sleeping. Is all you think about books, homework and reading?'

'Of course not.'

'That's all I ever see you do or talk about. Work, work, work. If you ever stopped and took a break, you might be able to smile more easily.'

'Oh, be quiet Ronald.'

'Cool it you two,' Harry said, 'so Ron, have you spoken to Latasha, she just sat there this morning.'

'I've barely seen her. Hermione, is Latasha all right? She didn't really speak at breakfast.' Ron started.

'If you're so interested, why don't you ask her what's wrong?'

'Cause she's a girl, you're a girl. I thought only girls were allowed to ask other girls about their problems. It might be something like PMT or something, and I really don't want to hear about that stuff.'

'Boys always assume it's something to do with premenstrual tension,'

'What? What's premen…tension?' Ron asked, at which Hermione shook her head.

'Ron, she means PMT,' Harry added.

'Huh?'

'Premenstrual tension is the proper terminology for PMT. PMT is an abbreviation.' Hermione explained, in a fact-like tone.

'Okay,' Ron replied in a bored tone.

Next day as Harry and Ron walked down a corridor, a ball of parchment hit Ron squarely in the back at the head,

'Ow!' Ron yelled, whipping round to see where it came from. Searching his eyes, he looked but found no one but first years. _They wouldn't have the guts to do this. _Ron thought. Seeing the ball on the floor, he picked it up, examined it as if it would tell him all he wanted to know and opened it to find the words, 'watch your back'.

'Ron, what does it say?' Harry asked.

'It says, "watch your back"'

'Sounds like a threat.'

Sitting in the library with her book to her nose, Hermione was on her second book of the week. Glancing up at the clock in the corner, she realised it was almost time for dinner and gathered her belongings and headed to Gryffindor tower to drop off her stuff and meet the boys in the Great Hall. Seeing that she would be late if she did not hurry, she decided to multitask and walk whilst trying to pack her bag. Just passing the entrance of the library, and into the corridor, a large body's shoulder collided with her own causing her books and bag to go flying through the air and hit a third year girl.

'Have you got a problem?' the girl asked with spite, flicking her hair. Her friends crowded around her, waiting to pounce.

'Sorry about that, it's just someone bumped into me,' Hermione replied walking over to where the girl and her friends stood to pick up her books. As she did this the bleach blonde and her friends looked down on her, giving Hermione dirty looks, 'sorry.'

'You _should_ be sorry. I could have broken something.'

Hermione kneeled on the floor, packed her bag and walked off as fast as she could.

When she reached the Great Hall, Hermione sat down with a gentle mood about her. Latasha was already seated next to Ron, while Harry sat across the table from them.

'Hermione, what happened?' Harry asked, cocking his head to one side to get a better look at her face.

'Just some snotty third year. It wasn't my fault that someone knocked my bag and all the stuff in it. And she was like, "I could have broken something", oh yeah maybe a fingernail.'

Harry and Ron didn't understand what she was talking about, and carried on eating making quiet conversation with each other. Latasha leaned over the table and whispered,

'I'm not going to dump Draco.'

Hermione's face seemed somewhat angry, but Latasha didn't understand why. Then she said, 'I thought you said you were going to dump him,' she said, her voice growing louder. Realising this, she lowered her voice, 'what happened to being strong? What about Ron? I told you how he feels about you, do you know how he'd feel if he finds out I've told you?'

'I understand. Really I do. I like him, it's just…I'm still going out with Draco.'

'But you're not. You haven't seen him or spoke to him. Have you?'

'No, I haven't. But I want to. I miss him.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Define A Want And A Need**

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed until the early hours of the morning staring at his stone ceiling, unconsciously twirling his wand between his fingers while he thought about Latasha.

_She hasn't spoken to me at all. Not a word. I bet her new best friends Potter and his little sidekicks have been giving her advice telling her not to talk to me – to break up with me. I bet the next time she talks to me she wants to break up, but I don't care – I won't care. Who am I kidding? I'll care. I care about her, and I could almost say that I love her even. We've shared so many things together; she's the only girl I've ever had a conversation with – she made me. I love the way she always knows how I feel – she can read me. But if she's stupid enough to listen to that bunch of losers, then so be it. They'll have to learn not to involve themselves in my business. Weasel will regret ever laying eyes on her, god forbid he's laid anything else on her in my absence._

In their next potions lesson, Malfoy sat two desks behind Harry and Ron. His anger rose within as he scowled at the back of Ron's head wanting to inflict pain upon him, grinding his teeth as Professor Snape lectured them about the curriculum. Malfoy looked around, glancing at Harry's parchment he saw the page was almost filled with words and got an idea. Seeing the inkbottle, he flicked his wand, tipping the ink over the parchment and watched as Harry made a fuss. He smirked like a snake. Harry's silent commotion caused Ron to add to it, attracting the attention of nearby classmates and Professor Snape.

'Potter! Weasley! Do you have a problem?' Snape shouted.

'My ink, it tipped over!' Harry whined.

'Well you should learn to be less clumsy in future, Mr Potter! And don't you dare interrupt my lesson with such a reason again! Ten points from Gryffindor! And if I hear another word out of either of you two, you will both be in detention!'

Malfoy sat sneering. The Slytherin boy beside him was in a fit of soundless laughter. Malfoy then whispered in his neighbour's ear, and the boy took some pieces of parchment from his bag, scrunching them into balls. Snape had now given the class a paragraph from their textbooks to copy, while he left the room with a warning. As soon as Snape was out of sight, Harry and Ron began talking.

'Now,' and with a flick of their wrists, Malfoy and the boy set the balls of parchment on a course aimed at Harry and Ron's heads. As the balls hit them, they yelled, and within that moment Snape appeared beside their desk. Ignoring the balls of parchment, he shouted,

'Detention!'

At this a roar of laughter erupted from the back of the room where Malfoy and the other Slytherins were seated. At the sound, Harry and Ron glimpsed at them. Malfoy gave Ron an evil smirk.

That afternoon, Hermione and Latasha walked through the portrait hole to find Harry sitting in an armchair whilst Ron paced hastily, fiercely clenching and unclenching his fists. Arriving to their corner, Hermione asked,

'Ronald, what's happened now?' as her and Latasha perched themselves on the nearby coffee table. In his fit of rage, he completely missed the question and continued to mumble to himself, shaking his fists.

'What's wrong with him?' Latasha asked, concerned.

'And what _is _he muttering?' Hermione added.

'Well, practically all day, Malfoy's been playing pranks on Ron and me.'

'- More on me than you! And it's a bit more than playing _pranks_, Harry!' Ron elaborated, rising his whiny voice.

'He's been trying his best to embarrass Ron as best he can. And his best is pretty good.' Harry continued.

'What do you mean _embarrassing _him?' Hermione asked, trying to pry deeper into the situation.

'Malfoy did loads of things. He's been doing them all day. We even got detention with Snape too.' Seeing the expressions on the girls' faces, he could tell that they wanted more details, 'well, after lunch he put a spider in Ron's bag – and you know how much Ron hates spiders. There was the gender-voice-changing incident in front of the class. The swear-word-quill Ron now has,' Harry stopped as he saw that Ron was now apart of the conversation.

'You forgot about when he covered me in pumpkin juice and hung me upside down in the middle of the corridor and made me beg to let me down again. In front of a crowd of Slytherins!' he added, collapsing onto the sofa.

'Oh my god! I can't believe he did that!' Latasha gasped.

'Well, believe it. But I don't understand why he's picking on you all of a sudden,'

'Does he need a reason? He's an arsehole! And I'm gonna get hi back for this,' Ron answered.

'Ronald, don't do anything stupid,' Hermione snapped.

'It's not your fault – it's mine. I'll talk to him. I'll go right now,' Latasha said feeling responsible, and with that she got up and left though the portrait hole.

She found Malfoy outside, sitting in a tree with Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherin members standing beneath him. He was cackling at something. As Latasha walked toward him, she began to smooth down her uniform. Once she was near, Malfoy stopped laughing and watched as his fellow Slytherins parted to let her get close to the tree.

'Malfoy, can I speak to you?' she asked politely. His immediate response was,

'Crabbe, Goyle,' which caused them to hold their arms out for Malfoy to use to get out of the tree. They were out of earshot before another word was spoken, 'so what can I do for you? I was beginning to wonder whether we were still in a relationship because it doesn't feel like one.'

'Malfoy, I heard-'

'What happened to _Draco_? You always call me Draco. You said you loved my name, that you loved calling me Draco,' he said in a patronising tone.

'Malfoy, I heard that you've been picking on Ron,' she said ignoring his question.

_'Picking on him_? What is he, five? If Weasel is so bothered about me using him for light entertainment, why isn't he over here himself? Too scared to see me, afraid I'll embarrass him again – I could do with another laugh.'

'What is wrong with you? What has poor Ron done to deserve this?'

'You tell me!' Malfoy shouted so loud that his fan club were now all watching attentively.

'Tell you what?' she asked innocently, a look of confusion on Latasha's face.

'You came over here to dump me, right? Go on, I don't care – I just want to know one thing. Are you dumping me for Weasel?' he continued to shout while she stood there speechless, 'come on Tasha; don't go quiet on me now, I want to know! You think I don't see the looks he gives you – you're the one who pointed it out to me! And I've seen the looks you've been giving him lately so don't lie to me and try to insult my intelligence!'

'Don't turn this around to be about Ron and me! This is about _you_, hurting _my_ friends!' she said raising her voice to match his.

'_Your_ friends? What about me, _your_ boyfriend? Don't I count?'

'I'm not taking this. I don't have to take this,' she replied lowering her volume, 'but before I go I just want to say – I didn't come her to dump you, just to stop being a big bully and bothering Ron. And nothing is going on between us. And as for thought of dumping you – that doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now!

That night, Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room staring into the brightly lit fireplace thinking about the day's events. Reviewing the argument he had with Latasha.

I should've just told how I felt. How I feel. That I'm taking out my jealous rage on Weasley because I feel she's slipping away from me. And it's his fault. Nothing going on between them – she's lying, I know it. She lied to my face. I haven't spoken to her properly in about five days. And I get the chance to talk to her, and I screw it up. I'm not mad at her – I just want her back. The only real reason for the Weasley torture was to get her attention; I wanted her to notice me. To think I was funny, maybe. But now she hates me. She didn't even call me Draco – she's the only one to ever say my name so softly.

_I can't let her dump me like this; I refuse to lose out to Weasel._

The next day passed by, barely noticeable. Throughout the day, Ron was constantly looking over his shoulder and jumping ten feet in the air at every sound, wanting to be on the ball for when Malfoy made his next move. Late into the evening, after their detention with Snape, Harry and Ron were sat playing wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room. Sometime through their game, the door to the girls' dormitory opened to reveal a pyjama-clad Latasha.

'Hey,' she said, as Ron just stared at her.

'Hi, where's Hermione?' Harry asked, glancing up to see Ron fixed on her, smiled and then put his mind back into the game, 'your move, Ron.'

'She went to bed. She said she was tired,' Latasha answered. Noticing that Ron was looking straight into her eyes, she smiled and cocked her head to one side, 'hey Ron.'

He snapped out of his trance, 'hey,' he said quickly drawing his eyes onto the chessboard as he cheeks flushed red.

Silently, Latasha watched their game for a while – she had never seen a game like this before. She didn't quite understand it nor did she care enough to ask. Then remembered why she had come down,

'Ron, did Malfoy give you any trouble today?'

'No. Maybe he's laying off.'

'That talk you had with him must've sorted it out,' Harry added.

'Well, I'm glad. I'm going to head off to bed. See you in the morning,' she said getting to her feet, 'sweet dreams.'

In her dormitory, some of the other girls were fast asleep while others hadn't come in yet; Latasha sat on her bed, and from underneath the mattress pulled out her diary and pen.

_Dear diary,_

_Draco didn't do anything to Ron today. He listened to me!_

_I just read my last few entries, and I take it all back, I love him! I'm upset he did all that stuff to Ron, but once I talk to him I'll get him to say sorry, and they'll both be friends and everything will be fine. I think I'll try to find Draco tomorrow; maybe we could meet up somewhere, and I'll say sorry for saying that dumping him would be a good idea. I was angry, but I guess that really isn't an excuse for that behaviour. But he did accuse me of cheating on him. But I forgive him._

_I wish to him right now._


End file.
